Dont Hate love
by SasukeDragon
Summary: ReitaxRuki Highschool love hate theme. What will happen when the smartest and the strongest kids in school try to get together? Will hate become love and will love be something sweeter? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"There is a side of beauty in time it will be of the filth. (Don't let that side of the beauty get you filthy here) Sexual disgrace. There is a side of beauty in time it will be of the filth. Ooh woaah ooh yeah~ "Ruki sang in sync with his mp3. "Kenu wa kuru umi, Shitsu da hotaru.~" he continued singing one of the songs he recorded himself.

Ruki looked up at the school as his bus approached it, he sighed, first day of school. Summer Vacation didn't' seem that long, it was like he never left. This year he was a sophomore, he hoped it would be easier then last year, this time he'd know to do his homework. Ugh homework, Ruki rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Hitai wa you wo kyujyou wo. No uso, kaa. Muchiun. Somaru taiyou.~" Ruki continued trying to focus on anything but that he had to go to school.

"Hey kid." Ruki blinked and looked up at a kid standing up next to his seat, his backpack occupied the spot next to Ruki so no one would actually sit with him. Ruki studied the teen glaring down at him, his hair was bleached and spiked up into a fohawk and he had an odd strap over his nose. Ruki scrunched his nose.

"What." he stated not all too kindly, he didn't like his music time to be interrupted seeing as how his school wouldn't allow the students to listen to they're mp3's during school time.

"Stop singing you sound like a cat drowning." he growled at Ruki. Ruki lifted an eyebrow then put his hands on his ears.

"I'm sorry I think that cat drowning was you talking, hit puberty why don't you, you stupid jock." Ruki spat back at him turning to the window again though he could hear the other yell.

"What'd you say punk?!" the teen yelled throwing Ruki's back pack into the isle and sitting down next to him. "Wanna try saying that to me again?!" he challenged. Ruki just continued to stare out the window, why wasn't he answering it only took the blonde a moment to realize he was being ignored. He could heard Ruki's music, it was pretty loud. "HEYYY!!" he yelled grabbing Ruki's collar.

"Wow what a brute why are you grabbing my collar I was just listening to my music." Ruki said bored looking off to the side. The strap face teen heard the bus murmur things about him and how he was violent. "Ah." Ruki said suddenly causing the other to look at him. "this is my stop." with that he stood smacking the blonde's hand away from his shirt and jumped over him and grabbed his backpack off the isle.

"HEY YOU! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Ruki shrugged and hopped off the bus, damn steps were to high to just step down. Reita stared at the door for a moment when his friend shook his shoulder.

"Hey dude this is your stop too, this is everyone's stop." he reminded him and the blonde huffed standing.

"Who is that kid Aoi?" He questioned the other stepping in front of him so he could get into the isle.

"Beats me, all I know is it's a sophomore, was here last year I think." Aoi answered with a shrug shoving his friend playfully off the bus.

"Quit it dude!" the teen growled as he tripped over the steps.

"Lighten up Rei!" Aoi urged socking his friend in the arm playfully.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I wonder where Sakura is…" 'Rei' looked around for the girl as they walked into the school, in other words his girlfriend. In an instant Aoi's jaw dropped.

"Uhm Reita? didn't you read the text I sent you?" Aoi bit his lip walking up to the lockers already spinning in his combo without looking.

"what text." Reita questioned flipping out his cell phone. "Oh I don't have a signal, what was the email about?" Reita pushed his cell into his pocked.

"Well…." Aoi stopped putting in his combo to look at Reita.

--

Ruki walked to his locker Repo! The genetic opera blaring in his ears and spun in his combo then tried to open it. Ruki blinked as the locker didn't open, what the hell? He tried again, again no luck, again? Nope. What about another time? Uh no. Ruki grit his teeth, this was making him angry, he kicked his locker before putting in his combo, the locker opened.

"That was weird." he mumbled to himself before getting his materials he didn't even other to pull out his earbuds or turn off his mp3. He turned to go to class or at least began to, he heard a big roar that sounded familiar to him. Where had he heard it? He shrugged and continued to his class only to get knocked over. A burst of wild laughter was heard as all of Ruki's things flew across the hall way including his now disassembled mp3.

"Watch where you're going emo!" he heard someone yell and I sighed looking to see who the culprit was. He could pick out the one who called him emo, Ruki snickered inwardly, that guys hair was so blonde it didn't look real, it was really short and his face was red, his chin also seemed to be swallowing his face as he grinned.

"I may be an outcast or 'emo' how you put it but at least I'm not as tragically ugly as you are." Ruki shot at him picking up his binder and book. The jock glared at Ruki, he'd probably get beat up later for that. Ruki shook his head and looked up to the person who knocked him down in the first place, oh it was the guy with the noseband.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DICKWAD!" he screamed at Ruki who only stared back lazily. Tch what an asshole he thought to himself.

"At least I have a wad of dick, I cant even imagine what its like to be you" Ruki spoke back picking up the bits of his mp3 and standing. Reita looked infuriated.

"I don't have time for you're shit you little outcast!" Reita grabbed his collar again throwing everything Ruki had in his hands to the ground. Ruki sighed, he knew he should have just skipped today.

"I didn't expect you have the time to lean over me as I shit, I don't know what you're talking about." Ruki glared at him, their faces annoyingly close.

"Do you want to die?!" Reita yelled right in his face, when suddenly the bell rang. Reita's eyes widened while Ruki remained calm, it was just the bell after all. "YOU MADE ME LATE!" he accused. Ruki rolled his eyes.

"Oh no what have I done? I delayed the all mighty person." Ruki said in a sarcastic tone. Reita grit his teeth and looked around, everyone had gone to class now. Reita growled and threw Ruki to the floor.

"You got off easy." he stated before walking away to class. Ruki sighed and looked at his fallen items and began to gather them. He'd concluded that school was bad, very, very bad. Suddenly someone stepped on his notebook, he sighed and looked up at the chin eating face jock.

"What do you want." Ruki said annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." he said simply and somehow in Ruki's vision of the boy seemed to look eviler. The ugly jock grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his feet causing him to loose all his things on the floor again. Without another word the jock dragged Ruki to the lockers. Once there he threw him to the ground and started to do his combo. Ruki began to pull himself to his feet, he didn't like where this was going. "stay where you are." the jock warned not that he had to because his locker opened.

"Cant you take one itty bitty insult, I mean really I take everyones shit everyday. You're weak if you cant handle it." Ruki stated the truth and the jock grabbed him up by the shirt.

"Shut up you deserve to be insulted, but me? I don't, I'm important to this school, as for you, no one would give a shit if you disappeared, so, disappear." the jock smirked and threw Ruki into the locker. With Ruki being so small in height and size he fit well. "No one has this locker, no one will ever find you." the jock explained then waved. "Bye!" then he shut it. He freaking shut it.

Ruki took a deep breath, this guy wasn't serious there was no way he'd really leave him there, not forever anyways, eventually he'd tell someone…right? Ruki shook his head and slid down the locker wall. He could hear footsteps retreat away from the locker, Ruki shook his head and sat in the fetal position.

Somewhere along just sitting there he fell asleep, a restless sleep at that. Eventually he woke up but he wasn't sure how long after, he didn't have a clock, his mp3 had the time on it but it was somewhere in the middle of the hall. Taking a deep breath he realized, he was still in the locker. Why hadn't anyone come to get him yet? Ruki felt a twinge of panic but forced it down, panicking never got anyone anywhere.

--

"So yeah I just left him in there!" Reita turned his head hearing one of the jocks talking. He knew him but he didn't really care for the kid. Curious he lifted an eyebrow what was he talking about?

"What was that?" he questioned looking in his direction and the jock sighed.

"I just told you Rei!! I said that little jerk from this morning-" he began and Reita growled, he didn't want to hear anything about that punk, he'd get him after class. "I took him and threw him in one of the abandoned lockers and left him there! I cant wait to see how freaked out he gets!" he boasted and Reita twitched.

"You what?" he said voice raising slightly the kids who were previously laughing stopped immediately. Reita glared at the ugly teen, even on his scale putting someone in a locker like that was cruel. What if that little outcast was claustrophobic or hadn't eaten and was going to starve? What if there wasn't enough oxygen for him? And what if he hadn't eaten?! WHAT IF HE HADNT ATE!!

"You pompous ass." the words were taken right out of his mouth. Reita glanced to his friend Aoi who looked very adult like at the moment like he was going to hit this kid so hard his head would be on backwards but they all knew that Reita would probably do that. "Tell me the combination and locker number this instant. I'm not leaving him in there. I'll bust all the empty lockers with Reita's head if I have to."

"Yeah!" Reita said after him and the kid looks truly scared, Aoi and Reita were the strongest in the school after all that is behind this one girl but they didn't care to remember her name. As for most powerful that would be Kai-kun the class president. The smartest was some kid Ruki and that one girl again, they hadn't met this Ruki yet either. Anyways Reita paused realizing what he just agreed to but remembered something more important and grabbed Aoi's shoulders. "What if he hasn't eaten!!" he exclaimed and Aoi sighed nodding.

"I know Reita I know that's what came to mind for me too." Aoi looked utterly serious and looked at the jock and gave him a creepy smile. "now where's that locker?"

--

Ruki coughed gripping a hook in the locker he was really starting to feel upset now but again he was trying to seclude it. All he had to do was wait until he heard someone walk by and scream, there was air holes in the top so they could hear and be able to help. That is if anyone wanted to help him…. Ruki tensed when he heard people talking, something about food? Then he heard the lock combination spin he let out a sigh of relief that is until the locker opened and he saw the jerk from this morning.

"Got him." A black haired teen said but he was sure his name was Aoi, he had heard about him being the strongest from his friend Uruha who was the strongest and smartest in the school, there was another strongest, Reita but he hadn't met him. Before he could think or do anything further the other teen grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out with ease, he seemed pretty strong maybe this was Reita? If he was that'd be a let down.

"WE HAVE TO FEED YOU!" he roared and Ruki's eyes widened at the sudden loudness. Reita gripped his shoulders looking slightly determined. Ruki wondered if the cafeteria was even open? He glanced at Aoi who only laughed lightly then looked back to Reita.

"Wha-?" he began to question but Reita cut in.

"Because you're starving! You haven't eaten!" he said and turned beginning to pull him. Ruki stared at him oddly, this guy was pretty stupid.

"Stop right there!" Said a sudden stern voice. All turned and saw a tiny figure, uh oh…

"Busted! It's the Class President!" Aoi cried slapping his own forehead.

"What are all of you doing skipping!" he demanded, "and why did you pull him out of that locker?" they all started to wonder how long was he standing there? Kai took a step foreword when suddenly he got trampled over and Ruki was torn from Reita.

"Ruki! Ohmigod! Where have you been I was all alone! Who are these bastards? What'd they do? I'm gonna kill them!" A blonde held Ruki close ranting and occasionally glaring. Reita and Aoi stared in more disbelief, Aoi mostly in awe of how hot this person was. Looking the person up and down he saw they wore a tank top and short shorts and over the knee socks and boots. Their hair was flipped up in a devil like fashion then it hit him.

"You're that girl that's the strongest and the smartest! Woah!" Aoi said suddenly.

"That girl?" the other huffed letting Ruki drop to the ground, "My name is Uruha and I'm a boy!" he shouted putting his hands on his hips. Aoi felt his jaw drop and saw Reita's drop too, a boy?! "And by the way I think you mean I'm the smartest, strongest, annddd the prettiest in the school." he boasted then pointed at them, "and if you ever touch my Ruki again people will be wondering if you're a boy or girl!" he said finally flipping his hair.

Ruki sighed up at Uruha, he was energetic, he definitely had his sake this morning they all turned hearing a slight whimper. All blinked as Kai did his best to stand himself upright.

"Uhh just so you know you all have detention." he said with a sweat drop.

'Oh great now I have to spend my time after school with these people, what a pain.' Ruki thought bitterly….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruki sighed, this sucked, this really really sucked.

"No"

"You have to"

"No I don't"

"YES YOU DO!" Ruki rolled his eyes.

"You over there shut up!" yelled the proctor and Ruki and Reita shrunk back in their seats, what a scary lady. Ruki glared up at the ceiling it was later on in the day after the locker incident. As promised he had detention with the stupid person who thought he was starving. Of course just in order to piss him off Ruki didn't even eat lunch. Ruki glanced over at his friend Uruha who was shooting daggers at this big muscle head.

"I'll kill you so stop talking to Ruki-san." Uruha whispered and grabbed Rukis head hugging it. Reita matched Uruha's glare, 'This is ridiculous.' Ruki thought to himself and let his eyes slide to the other thug that accompanied the idiot, he seemed to be fawning over Uruha the fact that Uruha had turned out to be a man only seemed to turn him on more.

"asdfjdljla" Aoi mumbled, 'Oh great' Ruki thought, 'he's dumb too.' Ruki looked up at Uruha again who broke his intense stare on Reita and looked down at his friend.

"Hm?" Uruha questioned and Ruki pointed at Aoi who surprised looked away as Uruha looked in his direction. Reita laughed and punched his shoulder.

"You have a stalker." Ruki said in a monotone setting his head in his arms he glanced at Uruha to see if he was scoffing or anything like he did with every other stalker he had but surprisingly he looked pretty interested, 'Okami-sama what have I done.' Ruki slapped his forehead and Reita suddenly jumped up. Ruki furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to him just as everyone else did.

"You must eat this, right NOW." Reita said with all the intensity one person could have and held out a twinky. Ruki groaned and hit his head on the table, this was soooooo ridiculous!

"Reita-san, I'd appreciate if you kept your voice down or I'll have to give you another detention." They all turned to the calm voice to see their class president. "Sit down now."

"BUT HE HASN'T ATE!" Reita threw his arms in the arm dramatically. Ruki glared at the table this was really starting to get on his nerves. Silently he pulled out a sucker and put it in his mouth and Reita became quiet and sat down slowly. Reita grinned triumphantly and Aoi high fived him, it was win that is so they thought. Reita froze as Ruki stuck the now sticky piece of candy on his hair.

"I don't want to." Ruki said simply sitting back crossing his arms and Reita was just speechless, his beautiful hair was ruined. Uruha laughed and huggled him the only person who wasn't just staring in shock, didn't Ruki know who Reita was? He could crush him, but then again the other detention kids thought 'maybe by the time detentions over maybe Reita will be cooled down?'. Then the bell rang, oh no.

"Uhm…Detention over." Kai said watching with wide eyes. Reita trembled with fury while Ruki merely stood unaware of who he just infuriated. However Uruha did, quickly he picked up Ruki causing him to protest and ran out.

"Uruha what are you doing?" Ruki asked struggling slightly. Uruha said nothing but pointed behind them, Ruki glanced to see Reita speeding after them like some sort of bull. Ruki was immediately reminded of a bad anime when people flew out of the way when the angry bull character came dust following him. Who knew that could actually happen?

"Oh man he's gaining!" Uruha laughed, Ruki furrowed his eyebrows remembering the whole 'smarter, stronger, and prettier than everyone' deal.

"Uh what?" Ruki questioned and Uruha smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not the angriest Ruki-chan! Anger gives one powers from the unknown!" Uruha told him, so that was it. Ruki looked back seeing that fury Uruha was talking about, it was just candy and hair… Next thing Ruki knew he was thrown to the side and Uruha picked up something else…a Ruki doll.

'There's no way that ugly thing can fool-' Ruki began to think but Reita fell for it and continued to charge not noticing a thing. "Oh my gawd he is an idiot…" Ruki mumbled standing brushing himself off, he glanced around himself, this looked like the back of the school. Ruki figured he'd better go get his things and head 'home', he knew Uruha would be fine.

After gathering his things he walked home seeing as how the combination of detention and getting chased by a mad person made him miss both. He had already had his mp3 into one piece and listening to it, now he listened to a popular American band, My Chemical Romance. Through the loud music he didn't even hear what was coming.

"You." of course that was unheard so he tapped on his shoulder and Ruki peered back expecting Reita, but instead it was a group of people. Oh great. "Give me your money." Ruki grit his teeth, it was this type.

"Oh, you see I would just LOVE to give you my money, but unfortunately I don't have any. So why don't you four pigs go find some one else." Instantly their faces got bright red, what was with everyone having anger problems today? Ruki didn't really say much…

"You'll regret saying that kid!" One of the said and grabbed Ruki by the hair and jerked him to the side, his poor mp3 player fell to the ground coming apart again. Ruki growled he'd about had it with everything and everyone seeming to destroy his mp3. They all moved to hold Ruki in place even though Ruki didn't struggle in the slightest he'd already come to find out this was just not his day.

"It takes three of you to hold me? You must be weaklings…" Ruki commented earning him a hard punch in the stomach. Ruki coughed leaning over trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of him. "You only hit me because I'm right." Ruki knew he should probably stop with the wise cracks but that would feel like giving up to him.

"Shut up kid!" One of the ones holding his arms shouted and gripped his arm in a painful way causing Ruki to wince. Some of the others smirked and began shouting, "Break his arm!" over and over. The man seemed to get more enthused to do it the more they cheered. Quickly he turned Ruki's poor thin arm and broke it causing Ruki to yelp.

"Let go!" Ruki screamed trying to move away only to back into another person. They began snickering, crap Ruki gave them the satisfaction from screaming. He lost… The one who broke his arm twisted it making Ruki scream again. Ruki wanted to make a wise crack but the pain was a bit much and he was choking on screams. Soon they threw him to the ground causing him to get scrapes on his arms. They laughed and started to kick him that is until one of them was suddenly thrown back.

"What are you bastards doing." A low growl came from behind Ruki. Ruki glanced himself to see none other than Reita, what was this fool doing here? Reita looked down at him and pulled him up thankfully by the arm that wasn't broken. "I thought you were supposed to be smart?" He shouted at Ruki. Ruki blinked in surprise and Reita just huffed and picked him up.

"Let me down!" Ruki screamed instantly not having any control of his mouth. Ruki hated loosing his cool and it was all those three idiots fault.

"No!" Reita screamed back. Ruki would shove himself away but that wasn't really going to work. The four stooges were picking up their forth and threatening to beat Reita up. Of course they didn't know who they were speaking to. Ruki had once heard that Reita beat up the whole football team, he didn't remember why he did but all he knew was he angry. Ruki looked at his face, was he angry right now? All he could tell was Reita had a creepy smile on his face like he was being challenged.

"Gawd you're weird." Ruki stated and just slumped giving up on it all. Reita was probably just saving his ass so he could kick it later for putting a piece of candy in his hair. Reita laughed and turned making the others shout like they were still ready for a fight. Reita sighed and set Ruki down and turned. Ruki let his eyes wander else where he wasn't interested in fights.

"Ruki!" Ruki turned his head to see Uruha running towards him. Ruki guessed he followed Reita after he realized the doll wasn't real. Uruha dropped by him and examined him then growled looking at one of the already fallen bullies. "You touched Ruki I'm going to kill you!" He growled but Ruki grabbed his arm, he immediately calmed down and turned to him and picked him up. Uruha crush his arm, he wasn't aware it was broken.

"Hey watch his arm its broken!" Reita called at him and walked over to him. Uruha gasped and stopped holding him so tightly. "We should get him to the hospital." Reita commented checking the other wounds on Ruki's arms, Ruki jerked them away.

"Take me home and I'll have my parents take me to the hospital." The two furrowed their eyebrows, but nodded.

"Where do you live?" Reita questioned and Ruki sighed and told him. He didn't really want Reita to know the address, he didn't even want Uruha knowing.

"There's no reason for you to come." Ruki said to him, "Uruha's carrying me, he can get me there." Uruha held Ruki closer for emphasis that he did indeed have him. Reita huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but you're still going to get it for the candy. I don't know what I'll do but…" he touched Ruki's arm, "I wont do this sort of thing." He said quietly, which was odd he hadn't been quiet the whole day. Reita then turned and walked the opposite direction and Uruha took Ruki in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Ruki rode the bus, he never did get his mp3 back which was greatly disappointing. Today he wore a long sleeved shirt to hide the scrapes. Ruki stared out the window blankly, he was going to actually go to go to his classes, yesterday he didn't want to run into that jock again so he skipped all of them. Soon the bus arrived to school and Ruki stood quickly to get out but bumped into a big mass of body. He huffed and looked to see Reita, who looked pretty surprised and pulled him out into the isle.

"What are you doing at school?" Both him and Aoi who was behind him said in unison. Ruki guessed that Reita filled him in on what happened. Ruki shrugged and jumped off the bus the other two following. Uruha rode a different bus so Ruki would have to catch up with him.

"I asked a question!" Reita shouted, oh damn more yelling. Ruki turned to him and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about today's a school day." Ruki began making his most innocent voice.

"You're arm is broken!" he yelled and Ruki sighed and ran off getting caught in the crowd, he didn't like how Reita and his friend were acting like they were buds now. Ruki was different from them, too different. Uruha could easily be friends with them but not him. Unfortunately Ruki didn't run into Uruha when he wanted to, he didn't know when he'd see him again. Ruki found that his things from yesterday that would seem to be lost were in his locker, must have been Kai. Although Kai seems strict he's a great president and Ruki really liked him.

Ruki looked through his schedule and realized he had English right now. That was a good subject but Ruki really was good in all of them except for PE and theater which were right by each other on his schedule. Ruki shrugged and head to class, his teacher was surprisingly nice and got him caught up on the day before schedule and told him he was free to sit anywhere. Ruki chose the back.

Ruki sighed and watched the rest of the class pile in, no one wanted to sit near him that is until Reita and Aoi walked in. Ruki could swear he saw the glint of triumph in Reita's eyes as he sped to the back of the class and sat right by him and Aoi sat in front of him.

"Why are you two in this class I thought you were juniors." Ruki questioned and they grinned and nodded. "Failed it?" and they nodded again and Ruki sighed.

"Now spill it why don't you even have a cast?" Reita exclaimed.

"If you shut up I'll tell you." Ruki glared and Reita huffed and pushed his desk closer like he wouldn't be able to hear. "My arm just isn't really broken. Its just bruised so I feel like its broken." Ruki shrugged and the two blinked.

"Are you serious that thing looked really really broken, I've seem broken arms before you know." Reita commented and Ruki nodded.

"I'm smarter than you, I know its not broken." Ruki laid his head in his palm of the arm that was 'broken'. The two seemed satisfied after seeing there was no problem with putting pressure on it. Reita then grabbed his schedule and before Ruki could try and grab it back class started. "Reita give it-" He began.

"Ruki no talking now class has started." the teacher said sternly and Ruki growled lowly at the snickering Reita. Where was Uruha when you needed him? The class went by quickly and painlessly they even had time at the end and the teacher let them talk.

"Now give me my schedule." Ruki demanded and Reita handed it back. "…What are all these check marks?" Ruki stared at the marks by the classes.

"All the classes I have with you." Reita replied and Ruki furrowed his eyebrows and Aoi smiled and pointed at theater and PE.

"I have these two with you." He confirmed and Ruki furrowed his eyebrows. These two really did think they were friends with him.

"Why are you doing this. We aren't friends so stop acting like it." Ruki turned his head away from them to stare at some of the posters on the wall.

"Hey don't be so mean! Maybe you wont have anyone in those classes, and you just want someone to be by so you aren't alone!" Reita pointed out and Ruki huffed.

"I don't hang out with idiots." He said simply and the bell rang. Ruki stood and so did Reita, Aoi just sat there to watch the scene, Reita looked very angry. Ruki then remembered his manners, he did help him yesterday. Ruki looked up at him, "But thank you for yesterday…" with that he walked out looking at his schedule what was next.

"Hey wait a minute!" Reita cried and grabbed his arm and Ruki gasped.

"Let go!" He screamed and all looked never hearing Ruki scream so loud. Reita was astonished and had already let go. Ruki looked back at him biting his lip and then ran off through the astonished people.

"What just happened." Reita furrowed his eyebrows and Aoi came out behind him and looked at his friend.

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm right but I think his arm really is broke…"

Ruki walked into his next class he was pretty sure it was science. Unlike the last teacher this one was pretty mad he didn't show the day before and bluntly told him where his seat was. Ruki sighed, thankfully there was no checkmark next to this class. Ruki was tempted to erase the marks but having those marks would warn him for which classes he would have to avoid Reita. Unfortunately that was most of them…

"Ruki!" Ruki looked up to see a smiling Kai, Kai didn't know a thing about yesterday so he was safe. "So I see Reita didn't destroy you." He said and Ruki nodded.

"Uruha helped me." Kai nodded and went and sat in his spot which was two rows away from me and down a couple of seats. Ruki watched the other kids come in for a second but got bored and decided to look at his schedule and see which ones he had Reita. He just didn't have this one and the next one with him, the rest of the day was Reita hell, great…

"Ruki!" Ruki looked up again and saw Uruha, thank god. Uruha came over and hugged him. "You're okay!" he cried and Ruki nodded.

"Yeah, my arm wasn't really broken just bruised." he told him and Uruha nodded and put his hands on his hips.

"I knew that Reita had it wrong, I shouldn't have had him call it. He's a dumbass you know?" Ruki nodded and then handed Uruha his schedule.

"Mark which classes I have with you." Uruha smiled and nodded but then pouted as the bell rang and went and sat at the other end of the class. Ruki was kind of sad that he sat no where near him. This class went by just as quickly as the last although Ruki didn't like this one as much. Ruki also figured out it was a mix of math and science which explained why his math was missing on his schedule. Uruha pranced back up to him and handed him his schedule.

"I have next period with you!" he cried and I looked at my schedule, he definitely did, it was computer class. Computers were so easy Ruki knew this class would take no effort to pass. Ruki looked at the other classes seeing he had science, computer, and lunch with him, that wasn't very many classes…

"This class is an easy one." Ruki stated and looked at Uruha as they left the room and Uruha nodded happily.

"We can talk more because we can do the work fast!" He grinned and pat his back. Uruha then got a look of realization and winked at Ruki. "Hey I'll meet you there I gotta go do something!" and with that he ran off leaving Ruki confused.

"I'm smart and that made no sense." Ruki saighed and shook it off and hurried to his next class before he ran into any idiots. When he got to the class the teacher smiled, she seemed thankful that he was here today. Nice teachers rocked, unfortunately in this class had assigned seats, she showed him to his seat and told him what he missed which really wasn't anything at al. After the teacher explained everything of the class she went to work at her desk. Ruki sighed and spun in his chair but was then stopped, oh great.

"What do you want." Ruki looked up at the chin face eating jock that shoved him in the locker. The kid was glowering down at him and truthfully Ruki was a bit afraid of him, he didn't necessarily like being locked in there. However he didn't show his fear, he was strong enough to do that much.

"You humiliated me yesterday." He said in a way like Ruki was supposed to apologize or something. Of course that was a laugh and wouldn't happen, he was the one who nearly traumatized him.

"Your face humiliated you." Ruki rolled his eyes knowing his mouth probably just put him in another load of trouble. The jocks face got red and his hands turned into fists, Ruki observed his angry, oh great.

"Mark, why don't you go take your seat." The teacher said also seeing the scene he glanced over to her. It made sense to Ruki now to why this guy was so stupid, he was American, he didn't have a big thing about Americans but this type was just downright idiotic, he'd seen it in movies and read it in books numerous times. Mark had proven they were right.

"Yes ma'am." he said and turned back to Ruki for a moment with a warning glare and returned to his seat. Ruki sighed, this class would be soooo much fun. He turned around and stared at the logged in computer.

"Where's Uruha?" Ruki mumbled to himself and was then hugged from behind his eyes being covered.

"Guess who~" Ruki instantly knew it was Uruha, he sounded really happy though. He pushed his hands off of his face and turned to look at him lifting an eyebrow.

"You're happy what happened?" Ruki questioned tilting his head and Uruha took a seat next to him and grinned widely.

"Well one, my assigned seats right here next to yours," Uruha started and Ruki was silently thankful for that luck, "and I got a boyfriend!" Uruha finished and Ruki's eyes widened. He already knew Uruha's preferences he didn't like girls and that was fine. Ruki was truthfully excited he liked this type of thing, love stories were always so interesting. Whoever it was Ruki wanted every detail of what happened and what would happen in the future of the relationship.

"Oh wow congratulations who is it?" Ruki was really curious as to who, Uruha didn't really like anyone in the school except for Kai and himself but they were just friends of course.

"Its that one guy that hangs out with Reita, Aoi." Uruha said looking love stricken. Ruki paused, it was that idiot? He sort of didn't expect that but at the same time it didn't surprise him they were making gaga eyes for each other in detention. Ruki then realized he hadn't said anything and Uruha was waiting for some sort of vocalization from him.

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't expect that." Ruki said finally and Uruha smiled.

"Its okay?" Ruki nearly laughed at that, Uruha sounded like he needed his permission to go out with him.

"Of course son." Ruki laughed and patted his head like he was playing the role of the father and Uruha laughed and slapped his hand away and the bell for class finally rang. As Ruki predicted the class was easy that is if his arm didn't kill him every time he tried to move his fingers. Thankfully Uruha didn't notice a thing due to him secretly texting his new boyfriend. At the end of the class his arm hurt like hell but kept his façade.

"I have PE next." Ruki said with a grimace and Uruha smiled sadly at him and patted his back knowing he couldn't be in it with him. Last year Uruha made sure that Ruki barely had to do anything. The two parted ways, he wasn't quite sure which class Uruha had now but he knew he didn't have it with his boyfriend. Ruki then remembered needing to avoid Reita, he remembered Aoi was in this class but he didn't know about Reita so he flipped out his schedule and frowned. He was.

"Oh joy…" Ruki commented and hurried to the locker rooms, maybe he could get in there before them and wouldn't have to worry about it. Fate wasn't so kind. As soon as he walked in the two were in the first row of lockers and instantly looked at him, they must have known he was coming. Ruki bit his lip and looked away and tried to scurry to the back of the locker room unfortunately Reita grabbed him around the waist and pulled him over. "What are you doing." Ruki growled trying to keep his cool.

"There's an extra locker up there." Reita pointed at one of the box sized lockers (they all were like that) at the very top. Ruki glared at the small locker and looked back at Reita, who was shirtless.

"No." He said and turned to walk to the back again but again was pulled back by Aoi this time.

"Awwww why not, stick by us, you don't look that good at sports!" Aoi whined in his ear, what the heck did Uruha see in him? Oh wait Uruha, it all came back to Ruki now. He glanced back at them.

"Did Uruha tell you to do something." he demanded and Aoi let out a sheepish laugh and Reita stared at him blankly.

"No, you're just a weakling and I bet you suck at this. Expecially with a broken arm you know." Reita said completely oblivious to what Uruha had asked Aoi to do. Ruki glared and pulled away from the two again.

"My arm is _not _broken. You're just idiots, I don't need help." Ruki spat out and turned for the back for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time he got pulled back by the both of them.

"You're not getting away." They said in unison and pointed at the locker, it seemed to be useless, they were right, he wasn't going to get his way here. Ruki shoved them off and sat his gym clothes on the concrete benches that surrounded the rows of stacked lockers and pulled off his pants. Reita and Ruki gave each other a high five and put on the rest of their gym clothes. When Ruki got on the last of his gym clothes, which looked entirely different from his normal clothes he stepped on the bench and to reach the top to his new locker. Reita and Aoi began laughing at him.

"Shut up, you guys are the ones who forced me." he shot at them looking embarrassed and jumped down. Reita just shrugged and took his arm and pulled him to the gym, thankfully it was the arm that wasn't broken. In the gym everyone was doing warm ups, Ruki always skipped them but Reita and Aoi seemed to jump right in. Ruki lifted his eyebrows, they were really active, however he was dreading when the bell rang. Of course like a jinx the bell rang just as he thought that, he groaned and moved himself behind the crowd of people. The gym teacher came in and glared at the class. He looked just as mean as Ruki remembered him last year.

"Alright, I hope you all warmed up because now you're all going to run 15 laps around the gym! Get to it!" He yelled sternly and everyone started running and Ruki groaned inwardly, why did he have to start off with so many? Ruki sighed and started running with everyone else. About 2 and half laps in Ruki was already tired and way behind, he hated running, he hated exercise, he just hated gym. All he wanted to was to just stop and skip this class, that's what he should have done.

"Oi, hurry up!" Ruki was surprised to hear someone beside him, he thought everyone was just crossing him. Ruki furrowed his eyebrows at Reita and just panted, he couldn't really respond to Reita's comment. Although he thought he couldn't, the whole thing of it was if he talked there went a lot of more breathless laps but did Ruki have control over his mouth? Nope.

"Hurry up my ass." He let out breathlessly and glared at him. Reita grinned at him and took his hand and pulled him along to run at Reita's pase which just about killed him. "What…are you…doing?" Ruki practically whined.

"Just keep up with me, he wont know the difference, he wasn't watching you, as long as you finish with me you're good." Reita explained, Ruki was slightly impressed with the smart plan. Although Reita's smart plans only went so far, the question was what lap was he on? Going like this for a couple more laps Ruki would pass out. Just by himself he would do that and now his arm was killing him with it slinging back and forth. Finally Reita stopped and so did Ruki and a couple of others.

"Oh gawd you bastard." Ruki panted out and Reita laughed and paid attention to the PE teacher so did Aoi, Aoi had already long since finished since Reita had come back to help Ruki. Ruki then remembered he was supposed to be avoiding these two not letting them help him in gym. Unnoticeably he slid into the crowd again and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." he quickly mumbled know it was his bad this time and there was no reason to throw any remarks at the person that is until the person squeezed his arm. Ruki did everything in his power to not scream and shot away from the person, it was the face eating jock. Other people glanced at the two but looked back at the teacher afraid to miss anything, Ruki was towards the back now so Reita and Aoi saw nothing. Mark grinned at Ruki knowing he had another weakness for him.

"Nice long sleeves." he commented quietly to him then turned back to the teacher. Ruki bit his lip, it seemed everyone was against him. Suddenly the gym teacher yelled at them to go to line up. Oh great what were they doing? Reita and Mark stood by the teacher and started picking teams. Oh great teams, at least he could stand at the back of the line and watch what everyone else was doing.

"Ruki!" Ruki blinked hearing his name, he was always picked last. Looking up he saw Reita and Aoi grinning at him. Ruki slowly walked to their side, this all was very odd to him. Ruki honestly didn't know what to make of it. Something he had noticed was Mark smirked, he was a little afraid of what the teen was thinking of doing but once again showed nothing. The rest of the kids were picked and they split up and it turned out it was kick ball. They were frist up to bat which made Ruki happy, it wasn't that hard to run to certain spots without getting hit. People usually throw it over his head.

"Good work Ruki!" Aoi patted his back as they changed to the outfield, Ruki had actually scored a couple of home runs, as long as he didn't miss the ball he could get around. Ruki made his way to third base, nothing happened to third base opposed to 2nd base where Reita was now. This was the place he didn't like to be at, he just liked waiting in line. Ruki looked at the fist up, it was the devil himself Mark and he was giving him a dirty look. Aoi was the pitcher and went ahead and threw the ball, fast. Ruki waas glad he wasn't on the other team.

Mark kicked it and it flew right over all their heads and he ran off, Reita ran back quickly, Ruki never saw someone so fast, he didn't have him last year so he never saw him in action. Reita caught the ball causing everyone to grin and cheer, they were lucky to have him on their team.

"Hey you're out!" Someone shouted and Ruki turned to Mark who was closer than he thought and rammed right into him throwing him back right back on his arm. A loud sickening crack filled the gym and Ruki cried out. His arm was in an amazing amount of pain before it became completely numb. Ruki couldn't feel his arm…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruki tried to flex his fingers only to find they wouldn't move, shit. Mark grinned from above him and everyone was frozen except for Reita, Aoi, and the teacher who ran over to him. A lot of things ran through Ruki's mind at that moment but the loudest one was, '_they cant know!_'. Ruki then let out a shallow laugh, Aoi, Reita, and the teacher stopped in their tracks at that.

"That was some pop my arm made…" Ruki ground out subtracting the pain from his voice as much as he could and then sat himself up pushing on his injured arm keeping his face normal. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Ruki said finally and stood back up. A lot of the kids bought it and others talked to each other skeptically, but how could they argue with Ruki leaning on it? Ruki glanced at the teacher who looked convinced then Reita. Ruki had to shudder at how utterly pissed he looked at him and Mark. Ruki looked down catching his arm twitching, of course he couldn't feel it now.

"Are you sure it was nothing." Reita said accusingly stepping closer and Ruki nodded. Mark glared at Ruki like his plan had been ruined, Ruki didn't understand that, he was in pain wasn't he? Throughout the rest of gym Ruki tried his best to avoid everything and he succeeded thanks to Reita and Aoi. On their way to the locker room Reita pulled him aside.

"What the hell its obviously broken!" He yelled and Ruki squinted at the loudness, "YOU'RE GOING TO THE NURSE RIGHT N-" he began and Ruki put a finger on reita's lips.

"Shh, don't hurt yourself big boy, its not broken." Ruki said quietly and walked past him quickly into the locker room.

"Oi, what just happened?" Aoi asked walking up giving Reita an odd look. "You're all flushed and crap." Aoi chuckled crossing his arms and Reita snapped out of just standing there frozen. Reita growled and looked at his friend.

"Like you can tell….you cant right?" Reita touched his nose band furrowing his eyebrows and Aoi sighed and nodded.

"No one saw you blush Rei, remember the nose band works." Aoi assured his friends. Reita nodded, Reita wore a nose band so no one could see him blush, it was embarrassing but he did blush a lot. One day Aoi found the band and gave it to Reita, it seemed to work no one saw his blushes and even thought the noseband was really cool and mysterious.

"No one touches me and gets away with it." Reita growled and Aoi laughed.

"Wow, that kids really stacking a debt for you. You have a lot of payback." Aoi commented and pulled his friend into the locker room. By the time they even stepped in Ruki fled out making Reita even angrier. "Ew he didn't shower." Aoi wrinkled his nose turning to their lockers and then let out a laugh.

"What?" Reita asked looking to then his face went blank. Reita's locker was open and nothing was in it, his clothes were gone. "Oh my god….he did not just jack my clothes!" Reita roared and Aoi started laughing his ass off.

"Ahaha, he couldn't reach his I guess!" He chuckled and Reita ran over to his locker, everything was gone except for his hoodie. Aoi followed still giggling and pulled out his own clothes. "Heading to the showers, maybe you can catch p to him before he gets to far away." he suggested. At that Reita had already sped out and looked around the halls seeing no one.

"Reita you cant go out in your gym clothes." The teacher scolded him as he came out of the gym and ushered him back into the locker room Reita glowered and went back to the lockers and looked up at Ruki's locker and opened it pulling out the clothes. Reita was doomed…

"How are my muscles going to fit into this?"

Ruki sat down on the benches waiting for the bell to ring, he looked down at Reita's clothes, they were a little big. He had jeans which were big on Reita himself, and a big tee shirt. Ruki handnt taken off his gym shirt so he had a long sleeved shirt on under it. Ruki just didn't take his hoodie on account it tried to eat him. Ruki cursed at the wall, he wanted his own clothes but because he couldn't grab anything to pull himself up to get to his locker that wasn't going to happen. Ruki wondered what Reita was going to do for clothes now.

"Oh wait….I forgot he might kill me for this." Ruki blinked then shrugged, its not like he hadn't gotten away from the thug before. The bell then rang, Ruki was supposed to stay in the locker room or that hall until the bell rang but he didn't want to run into anyone. Ruki sighed and looked down at what he had next. He sighed in relief seeing it was lunch, he wasn't hungry so he could just sit right where he was. During lunch you were aloud to go anywhere, he hoped that Uruha would find him.

"What are you doing sitting all alone?" Oh great, Ruki looked up seeing Mark and some of his buddies. Ruki knew this was bad news. "This is a pretty secluded area for you to be in." Mark commented and his buddies grinned. Ruki wanted to make a remark but right now he knew he needed to get away. Ruki looked to the side for an escape path. "Don't even-" Mark began but Ruki jumped up and began to run that way, unfortunately one of Marks friends grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Don't worry I got him Mark." His friend said grinning Ruki hissed and glared at the others.

"Oh yeah, he got me. Tch, what people in love will do for each other." The remark slipped out and the two's face became bright red with rage. 'Dammit.' Ruki thought to himself, why couldn't he control himself?

"You'll regret that." The jock said and lifted his fist readying himself to punch him. Ruki closed his eyes waiting for the impact but al l he heard was a loud roar causing him to open his eyes again. He turned and if he wasn't in a dangerous situation he would have laughed.

"YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Reita continued to roar and trudged over to the group. The jock that had Ruki let go and took a step back. Ruki sighed, if it wasn't one thing it was another, he bet Reita would be the one to beat him into a pulp now. From the looks on Marks face he thought that same thing, that is until Reita socked him in the face. Ruki raised his eyebrows in surprise and Reita turned to him grabbing him by the colar.

"YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES!" Reita yelled right in Ruki's face and Ruki looked at his own clothes that were now on Reita's body, those would be stretched out now. Ruki furrowed his eybrows and touched a stain on his shirt.

"Why is there blood on my shirt?" Ruki questioned and looked at Mark who was passed out his nose bleeding, his friends had fled the scene somewhere in the in-between. Ruki looked back to Reita who was still snarling at him.

"You have no right to question when its your fault anyways!" Reita flailed his free arm, pulling on the collar of the shirt more.

"You're stretching out your shirt." Ruki informed Reita in a bored manner and Reita cried out in frustration. Then Aoi and Uruha came around the corner.

"Oh there they are." Aoi said cheerfully but fire lit in Uruha's eyes and ran over and pushed Uruha away from Ruki and pulled Ruki close.

"Don't touch Ruki!" Uruha warned him and Reita began to fume, that's when Uruha took notice to the change in clothes which angered him more. "What. Did. You. Do. To my Ruki."Uruha asked dangerously letting go ready to beat Reita up as much as needed.

"I stole his clothes and he got blood on mine." Ruki shrugged and Uruha calmed and hugged Ruki again thankfully missing Ruki's arm. Aoi laughed from behind them.

"Some girl fangasmed all over him seeing him in tight clothing." Aoi explained laughing and Reita just pouted crossing his arms.

"Give me back my clothes before I rip them off!" Reita shouted earning a growl from Uruha and Aoi put a hand on his shoulder and Uruha turned and hugged him instead still shooting daggers at Reita. Ruki sighed and sat down again.

"I don't want to change right now." He said crossing his legs and looking out the window that the bench was sitting against. Reita growled and sat by him staring right into his face. Ruki looked at him and yawned and laid his head on Reita's shoulder making Reita tense. "You're shouting made me tired." but truthfully it was the pain in his arm that kept exhausting him.

"So get off of me!" Reita argued but didn't move and the younger didn't say any more and just sat there. Aoi smiled and hugged Uruha closer.

"Sorry but if your friend hurts Ruki I'll kill him." Uruha commented making Aoi laugh.

"Lets go get some food and bring it back for them I'm hungry." Aoi said and Uruha nodded and walked off with him. At the comment of food Reita looked at them and back at Ruki. What if he hadn't aten? This question caused Reita to stare at him. Then Reita remembered Rukis arm, he looked at his arm to see he still had his gym shirt on under it. Reita growled at the thought of Ruki's gym shirt making his normal shirt all gross and sweaty. Reita shook his head and looked at Ruki who looked asleep.

"Lets see if its broken then." Reita said lowly and took Ruki's hand and lifted up his arm slowly. He bit his lip and pulled the piece of clothe back as gently as he could, Ruki's arm looked like jello, two parts of his arm made a squiggly, and it was beyond bruised from the abuse it had handled. He somehow had to get Ruki to a doctor which would prove to be difficult. Reita stared at the piece of flesh dumbly trying to figure out what to do when the other two showed up.

"Hey Reita we're ba-" Aoi began and Reita turned sharply putting a finger of his mouth and then gestured for them to come closer without moving Ruki's arm. The two couldn't see what Reita was doing from that point because Reita was sitting up in a way the arm was hidden. The two went over and Uruha gasped at the sight.

"Not broken huh?" Reita said with a serious look. Aoi wrinkled his nose and looked away while Uruha knelt down to get a better look but didn't touch it.

"Shit." Aoi said to himself looking again and Reita nodded putting the sleeve back down.

"What are you doing?" Uruha asked and Reita looked at the two.

"He wont let us help him, we have to trick him into going or something." Reita explained and Aoi nodded. Uruha knew best what Reita was saying, Ruki really wouldn't let them help him. "How much does Ruki like his music?" Reita questioned Uruha and Uruha lifted an eyebrow.

Ruki woke up in the same exact spot that he had fallen asleep, of course he didn't mean to fall asleep. Ruki looked around himself and everyone was eating and talking, so he guessed he didn't fall asleep for long. Ruki pushed himself away from Reita who sighed with relief when he could move. They all cast him a concerned look which confused him.

"What." Ruki asked groggily and rubbed his eyes looking between them.

"You…" Reita began and Ruki looked at him, Reita looked very serious. Reita grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "YOU HAVENT EATEN!" he shouted and Ruki rolled his eyes sighing and scooted away from Reita.

"Don't want to." Ruki said simply and looked to the side at some other kids that were just sitting talking amongst themselves. They kept glancing at them due to Reita, whether it was because they liked him or because of his obnoxious yelling.

"You have to eat!" Reita took Rukis head and turned it pulling Ruki against him making Ruki shout in protest.

"Leave me alone I don't want to e-" Ruki began and then Reita shoved some udon in his mouth. Reita gave him a stern look and Ruki sighed inwardly and ate the udon making Reita look like the happiest person on the earth and….maybe a little cute. Ruki shook his head, he didn't think this idiot was cute. Ruki sat up and Uruha smiled and handed him a bento that was provided at school today. Reita seemed to be completely content while Ruki ate and began eating himself.

"Well I don't have next period with you Ru." Uruha said sadly and crossed his arms, "I knew I should have taken Theater." and Ruki shook his head.

"I didn't even want to take it." Ruki commented, he had moved to sit by Uruha rather than Reita long ago.

"We have it with you next." Reita and Aoi said in unison. Aoi grinned and Uruha smiled in approval.

"I leave him in your care." Uruha said and Aoi smiled and leaned over and kissed Ruki. Ruki looked away, so his theory from before was true, Uruha had told Aoi to watch him. Uruha already had Aoi wrapped around his thumb. Ruki looked to Reita who looked back, he also didn't want to watch the scene. Ruki slowly let his eyes wander down to Reita's pants, well his pants.

"You look ridiculous." Ruki commented and Reita glared at him.

"Its your fault." Reita accused and Ruki shrugged looking else where when the bell rang. Ruki sighed and Aoi and Uruha jumped up scattering away. Uruha didn't even say good bye to Ruki, that was odd…

"Ruki, I need to talk to you." Reita said and Ruki looked up at him standing brushing himself off, Reita doing the same.

"What could you possibly have to talk about." Ruki said rubbing the back of his own neck and Reita's eyes narrowed and pulled out an mp3 making Ruki's eyes light up. "Mp3..." it was his, Ruki felt a jolt of happiness sweep through him he missed the piece of junk. He reached out to grab it but Reita pulled it back causing Ruki to give him a confused look. "Give it back…please." Reita was a bit surprised that the sarcastic teen had bothered to say please, Uruha had been right, Ruki loved his music.

"Do you really want it back?" Reita asked quizzically and Ruki nodded eying the music player. "What will you do for it." Withought thinking Ruki answered.

"Anything." Ruki had played into the trap, and taken the bait.

"Then in order to get it back, you have to do everything I say."


End file.
